


Spice

by Missterryrighter



Series: Cold Hands; Warm Hearts [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missterryrighter/pseuds/Missterryrighter
Summary: Kieran needs to make up for all the opportunities he's had to kiss Lauren, and he is eager to please.Part two of Bundin's secret Santa
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Cold Hands; Warm Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Spice

“No,” Lauren said between kisses, as she settled into his lap, pushing him back against the couch. His hands wrapped around her waist and up her back pulling her into him before she grabbed them by the wrist and pinned them over his head. He blinked at her in surprise.

Lauren’s lips hovered inches from his, near enough he could catch them if he strained his shoulders, and he tried. It earned him a small laugh from Lauren before she pushed him back with the weight of her body. “I’ve wanted you to kiss me all night,” she whispered into his ear as she sunk her teeth into the hollow of his neck making him whine. “So, I’m in charge, subordinate.”

He groaned softly and rolled his hips against her, but she didn’t move. She only pulled back and swapped her hands so she could pin him with only one. Her newly freed hand slowly began to work open the buttons of his loaned shirt. “Where was this enthusiasm earlier?”

“I didn’t think you liked me,” he admitted, and watched Lauren’s hand falter with the final button.

In the dim light the gold of her eyes not swallowed by the fullness of her lust, still a foreign idea, glowed a warm amber. She was beautiful. Her lips, no longer pristine, parted in surprise as she started, “You…” Before she seemed to think better of the idea and cupped his cheek and kissed him. She didn’t release his hands like he hoped she might. Still, she deepened the kiss with teeth that worried his lip and a tongue to smooth the roughness. When he tried to taste her too, she pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. “You stupid man,” she breathed before slipping off the shirt that only dangled on her now.

If he had any blood at all not already occupied, it might have rushed to his face to see her naked in his lap like this. She was intoxicating and a consummate tease, as she pressed her breasts into his face while she tied his hands with the sleeves of the shirt but scolded him if he dared to try and kiss them. It made him whine but he could behave for her. He was struggling to believe this was real. But as she stood, balancing on the couch cushion and looped her leg over the back of the couch he knew it was real. He could smell her.

With his hands now tied, and some assurance they would stay, Lauren had let them go, using one hand to balance herself, while the other pushed her hair and his head back before lifting his chin. Kieran got the message and moved his hips so his head rested as flat as he could get it against the back of the couch. He wanted the hardest surface possible to grind against if she rode his face like he hoped she might. A touch of a smile graced her lips as she watched him do so. “Use your enthusiastic tongue then,” was the last thing he heard before she settled on him.

He could barely breathe with her weight on his chest, and her thighs wrapped around his ears, but he didn’t care. She was damp already, a delicious surprise, and he delighted in how much wetter he could make her. He dug into her with his tongue, teased her pussy, her clit, all the while drowning in her taste, her warmth, her nails in his hair, the sound of her moans. Even when he felt his body shudder for relief, he offered his lips and tongue in service as she ground on him, until she drowned him.

His first gasp of air as she moved off him and settled back beside him barely registered. Nothing would stay in focus except her face, flushed and decorated with a satisfied smirk, as she opened his shirt and tugged it off his shoulders. She must have untied him since he could shake it off. Her fingers didn’t leave his body for long though. Her nails traced down his chest until she got to his belt that she opened ever so slowly. “Did you like that?” she asked as she cupped him through his pants before slowly drawing him out. Even he could tell he’d stained himself.

“Yes,” he moaned as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

She allowed it, and for that, he was grateful, before grabbing a fistful of his hair and roughly tugging his head back. “Enough,” she said as she tightened her hold around his base. “You came without me I see.”

He whined and arched into her hand, so she pulled his hair again harder this time. He moaned.

Lauren leaned in and nipped his jaw. “You’re _my_ subordinate, Kieran,” she hissed, “Your orgasms belong to me.”

“Let me make it up to you,” he begged as she slowly slid her hand up and down his cock. He was already hardening back up and dripping.

“How?” she asked as she straddled his hips.

Kieran wrapped his arms around her waist before sliding them to cup her ass. “Please, let me fuck you.”

Lauren leaned in and kissed him, and as she ground against him, he could tell she was wet too. Not so wet he could arch and settle into her without guidance though. “Oh, Kieran, if I’d known you were this much of a slut, I would have fucked you already,” she moaned as she did just that.

He moaned into her lips as he picked her up.

She squeaked and wrapped her legs around him. “What are you doing?” she asked indignantly.

“Showing you how much I love you, darling,” he said as he walked her to the wall.

Lauren laughed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “You’re an ass you know that.”

He grinned as they settled against the wall and as her down until she fully engulfed his cock. “You can call me worse.”

“My bitch?” she asked as he ground up into her.

“Yes.”

“My slut?” she purred as he found the soft spot, she liked the most and hammered against it.

“Yes,” he moaned as her hands turned into nails that shredded the skin of his back.

“My love?” she whined as her legs tightened around him and he could feel her shuddering.

“Fuck, Lauren,” he said, as he felt her walls tighten around him. “Absolutely.”

It was his name she moaned as she came, and hers whispered into her ear as he followed after. He didn’t drop her though. Their lips found each other’s, and in between kisses and breaths he got out, “I love you.”

Finally, because he couldn’t hold her forever, no matter how strong he was, he pulled out, and let her settle against the floor. Still, they leaned against each other.

“Are you satisfied?” he asked.

“No,” she said, looking up at him. “Are you?”

“You’re insatiable,” he teased as he stepped back and pulled her towards his bedroom.

“I see you excited too,” she snapped back with a laugh as she let him lead her.

“Only for you.”

Lauren’s face burned as they crossed into his bedroom and she narrowed her eyes. “Get on your knees.”

Kieran lifted his chin in amusement but went to do so. “On the floor?”

“No, you ass,” she said as she grabbed his shoulder. “On the bed.”

“Give me clearer instructions then, boss,” he teased as he did so.

“I’m tempted to not fuck you at all,” she said as she settled into her lap her back to his front, her legs bent around him and his cock pressed between her legs.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. “Please don’t.”

“Do you deserve it?” she asked as she grabbed his hair and pulled his face so she could look him in the eyes.

“You?” he said as he leaned down and kissed her. “Absolutely not.”

Lauren whacked him, before adjusting his cock so she could ride it. She ground on him with enthusiasm, though he did much to carry the burden. She might have pride, but he had stamina. In this position, his hands were free to roam. He could touch her cheek, her breasts, down between her legs to tease her clit as he fucked her.

He got her at least twice more before she pulled off him and flopped on the bed. He flopped down beside her before she rolled onto him and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

“Are you going to shower?” he asked as she traced patterns on his chest.

Lauren laughed. “I already did,” she said as she closed her eyes. He’d started stroking her hair. “Besides, you’re already warm.”

His laugh was a low rumble. “I’m glad.”

“Pleased you’re good for something?” she teased as she yawned.

“Very,” he teased in response as he tried to pull the covers over them.

“Mmm are you not going to put the fire out?”

“No,” he said. “It should die on its own.”

“If we die, I blame you.”

He laughed.

“I love you,” Lauren said soft enough he wasn’t sure he’d even heard it before she started to softly snore. She was like a cat curled up against his chest. He was surprised and pleased she felt comfortable enough to do so. She was beautiful with her hair falling over her face. He brushed it back and put it behind her ear.

She loved him. She wanted him. He could imagine no greater gift than that. 


End file.
